Curiosity
by NimXine13
Summary: Arixa is in her last year of Highschool and can't wait to get out and get away from her hometown. Until she meets and interestingly fiery character.
1. The Car Ride

Prologue

The Car Ride

"_Another brutal car ride awaits me" _She thought coldly as she loaded her things into the back of her Dad's car "I don't see why you can't drive yourself" Carla, her step-mother, huffed sliding gracefully into the passenger seat "Because you wrecked my car…" Arixa responded. She shifted her book bag higher onto her shoulder and taking her place in the captain seat behind Carla.

"Hey! It's not _my _fault that idiot didn't see me pulling out" She huffed tossing her platinum blonde hair behind her shoulder. "You ran a red light" The bluenette pointed out raising a critical eyebrow. Carla turned around so fast she almost whipped Arixa in the face with her hair. "Mind your tongue you insolent brat" She warned.

Arixa rolled her eyes and sighed "Sure whatever you say" She drawled. Her father, Haruka, seated himself behind the wheel and smiled apologetically at Arixa "Alright shall we go then?" He said cheerfully starting the car. The bluenette smiled at her Father, she loved him to pieces but she wished that he had better taste in women. It's like her late mother proposed to him. She couldn't blame him though; there were very few women who could ever compare to Mizu…

o.O.o

Arixa leaned her head back on the headrest of her seat thinking about nothing in particular. This year would be like any other with the school work and the homework… just a lot of work in general. She stuffed her hand into her right side pocket and fished out her phone. She smiled at the back ground picture of her and her two best friends then dialled Xianna's number.

"_Hello?" _a voice came from the other end of the phone "Hey Xi it's Rix" the bluenette said ignoring a groan from the front seat that obviously belonged to Carla _"Oh my God, hey! How are you?" _She asked. Arixa could practically hear her smiling through the phone. "I'm good, just on my way up to the academy, you?" There was mumbling in the background which Arixa guessed was Xianna's older brother Zack. _"Me too, ugh, Zack says hi by the way" _Xianna half groaned half laughed. Arixa giggled "I guess I'll see you there… I'm getting death glares from the front seat, bye" Arixa waited for a good bye then closed her phone.

"I don't like that girl" Carla said flipping through a magazine. Arixa scowled at her "You just don't like her because she likes me" Arixa pointed out. Carla laughed "Pfft don't be so dramatic darling" She said waving her hand as if to dismiss the idea. Arixa sighed and looked out the window to see the top of her boarding school come into view "Almost there sweetie" Haruka said warmly. Arixa smiled glad to be rid of Carla for ten months but also guilt washed over her because she would be leaving her father with the wife from hell.


	2. Sparks

Chapter One

Sparks

The room Arixa was assigned to smelled like old books which comforted her because it reminded her of her Mother... She opened the double doors of the closet breathing in the warm air around her and hanging up her clothes. Her clothes took up only half the closet space which left room for Xianna's clothes and then floor space for Arixa's two pairs of shoes.

The bluenette sat on her single bed and admired her handy work. The room (or at least half of it) was decorated just to her liking. With bits and bobs from her Father, some paintings and a few extra shelves for books it was almost like home. After a long sigh, and various inner battles about getting up, she donned her coat, boots, mitts and scarf before heading outside to wait for her friend.

o.O.o

The sky outside had changed from a stunning blue to a dismal grey in little over an hour. Arixa grumbled to herself as droplets of rain started to assault her head. She flipped up her hood and peered through her glasses trying to catch sight of her friend. "Looking for someone?" A voice asked her. Arixa whirled around to see a tall slender man standing beside her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" He said laughing nervously "No, it's alright" She said smiling a little "I get scared easily". The man smiled warmly at her "My name's Axel by the way" He said extending his hand. Arixa shook it "Arixa but you can call me Rix" She said. Axel nodded "So do you go to this school?" He asked taking a pack of cigarettes from his trench coat pocket "Yeah, it's my last year here" She said smiling sadly.

The red head nodded and stuck one of the cigarettes in his mouth "Ah crap…" He said fumbling around in his pockets "I know this is really rude of me, but do you have a light?" He asked sheepishly. Arixa's eyes widened at his politeness "Uhm, yeah I do, but you can only have it if I can have one of those" She bargained. Axel laughed "Alright here" He said handing her a cigarette. In exchange she handed him the lighter.

The pair stood there for a while taking long drags on their smokes and not really saying anything. Then Axel broke the silence "You know, this isn't good for you" He mock scolded. Arixa nodded "I know… I started just after my mum died, it kind of relieved the stress" She confessed. Axel leaned back against a wall looking thoughtful "I'm sorry about your mum" He said. The bluenette looked at his expression and saw he actually meant this "Hey it's okay, it's not your fault" she said waving her hand by her head.

Suddenly a figure came running up to the front of the school carrying a backpack, a duffle bag _and _an umbrella "Who's that?" Axel asked in bewilderment of how many items she was carrying. "That's who I was looking for" Arixa said smiling "Hey Xi! Need some help?" she asked. Xianna looked up and smiled "Thank god…" She panted. The bluenette took her friends back pack and was about to take her duffle when two long fingered hands beat her to it "You looked like you needed help" Axel said smiling. Arixa nodded her thanks and threw her cigarette on the ground snuffing it out with her shoe. Maybe this year wouldn't be the same.

o.O.o

The trio carted Xianna's belongings up to the two girl's room. Arixa set her friends bag down on the floor of the hallway and unlocked the door ushering Axel and Xianna inside. "Thanks you guys" Xianna huffed setting her stuff down on her designated bed and shedding her coat "I don't think we've met though" She said gesturing at Axel who was leaning against the wall beside where Arixa was sitting "Oh sorry, my name's Axel, nice to meet you" He said shaking Xianna's hand. The violet haired girl smiled "Xianna but everyone calls me Xi… Except my brother; he calls me the annoyance" She said giggling. Arixa laughed "I missed you Xi" She said hugging her friend "It's been way too long" Her friend agreed.

"So how is Zack?" Arixa asked pouring her two friends tea. Axel took his with a nod and quickly took sip "Cold?" Arixa asked smirking "I never really get cold but I love tea" He clarified. Arixa smiled and gave the remaining cup to Xianna "He's good… But there's a lot to do at the station. Lazard's working them all like dogs" She said sighing "Wait, what's your last name Xi?" Axel asked setting down his cup "Fair… why?" She asked back "I know your brother, Zack" He explained "Woah… Really? How do you know him?" She asked. "Well I work at the fire station in the same sector as him" The red head explained.

Arixa's eyes widened in amazement. How had the subject of the red head not come up in conversations with Zack? "That's crazy! Small world huh Rix?" Xianna asked. Arixa nodded sipping her tea "You work at the fire station?" She asked Axel. He nodded once "Yeah, which reminds me" He began standing up "I have to go, sorry ladies" He apologised and smiled at Arixa "See you around?" He asked. Arixa nodded "I hope so" she replied.

o.O.o

Arixa snuggled down in her fluffy pyjamas with her head phones on and a book in her hands. In her perspective, this was the best way to relax before classes started, her head bobbed in time to her music. For a while she was totally at peace, that is until Xianna stood in front of her tapping her foot on the thick carpeted floor. "So how do _you _know Axel?" She asked critically. Arixa removed her headphones and let them rest on the back of her neck. "I met him while I was waiting for you outside" She answered coolly. Xianna gave her a critical look "Do you like him?" She demanded. Arixa laughed "Yeah he's an alright guy… But not more than a friend if that's what you're wondering" The bluenette clarified going back to her book.

"Well good" Xianna started; obviously disappointed with her friends' response "Cuz he's like twenty" She said giggling. Arixa smiled to herself "C'mon Xi, I just met him. Even if I did have romantic feelings for him I wouldn't go for him until we knew each other better" Arixa explained. Xianna nodded smiling in approval "I'm proud of you Rixa" she said. Arixa looked up from her book "Why's that?" She asked. "Because you respect yourself and you don't take crap from anyone" She replied laughing a bit at the last part. Arixa smiled warmly at her friend "Thanks Xi" She said before yawning loudly "I think it's time we crashed" She said closing her book.

The two girls climbed into their respective beds said their goodnights and before either one knew it, they were fast asleep.


	3. day Trip

Chapter Two

Day Trip

Arixa's eyes flickered open to see that she and Xianna had slept in way past their initial wake up time. She exhaled deeply and pushed the covers off silently thanking who ever donated the heating system to the school. She brushed her short blue hair back with her hands and reluctantly got out of bed. "C'mon Xi-bee wake up" She said poking her friend in the side. Xianna mumbled something and stretched herself out like a cat. "Why do I have to get up again? Classes don't start until Monday" She drawled sleepily. Arixa walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a box of cereal, pouring herself and Xianna a bowl "Because you wanted to go shopping" the bluenette replied putting her friends bowl down on the counter.

Xianna yawned and got out of bed, taking the bowl of cereal with a nod of thanks "Oh yeah… What're you going to buy?" she asked stuffing a spoonful of cornflakes into her mouth. Arixa filled up her bowl with milk "I don't know" She began, shrugging "Maybe some new shirts" She finished looking at the various holes in her clothes "All my jeans still fit though" She added smiling. Xianna nodded "We should go to Oathkeeper this year" she said. Arixa turned to her "Why? It's just a dance where girls wear next to nothing and call it formal evening wear" She pointed our bitterly dumping her bowl in the sink. "Well maybe it'll be fun" Xianna said hopefully. Arixa sighed "Fine… but we're buying our dresses in advance so that we don't get stuck with the old lady ones" She said laughing slightly.

The two girls discussed what kinds of dresses while pulling on their coats and shoes "You know it's hard to believe we're in our last year" Xianna said zipping up her coat. Arixa nodded "I know… I think I'm actually going to miss it" The bluenette grabbed her purse off the table and fished her keys from its depths "You ready?" She asked her friend. Xianna smiled and nodded "Yeah, you?" She asked opening the door "As I'll ever be" Arixa said laughing. The two friend linked arms and walked out of the room.

o.O.o

To the girl's surprise, Market Street was surprisingly quiet. A few people milled in and out of shops picking up groceries and what not but apart from that it seemed almost empty compared to its usual bustle of people. Their boots crunched through the leaves on the streets as they made their way to the used clothing store in the middle of the town square. "Hey Rix!" A voice yelled from somewhere behind the pair. The bluenette turned to see a familiar head of spiky red hair "Hi Axel, what're you doing here?" She asked detaching herself from Xianna's arm. "I was in town buying books for the school year and then saw you so I thought I'd come say hi" He said smiling. Arixa's heart warmed at the sight of his lopsided smiled but she quickly dismissed this feeling for fear of being teased about it later. "Have you finished shopping?" She asked. The red head held up his plump looking back pack "Yeah, you?" He asked. Arixa shook her head "We're just starting, care to join us?" She asked. Axel nodded "If that's okay with Xianna" He said nodding towards the other girl "Oh of course, any friend of Rix's is a friend of mine" She said with a huge smile.

The trio walked into the clothing store and immediately got side tracked from only buying a few shirts. Xianna practically ran over to the dresses and purple things while Arixa started picking out old vintage looking jeans. "So how long have you and Xi known each other?" Axel asked inspecting a _My Chemical Romance _shirt. Arixa chewed on her bottom lip trying to calculate the exact amount of years she had know her best friend "About, four years" She said, pleased with her answer. Axel nodded "You guys seem pretty close" He said "Yeah we seem totally different sometimes but I can tell her anything, she's an awesome listener" She said smiling in the direction of her friend. Axel nodded "My best friend's like that" He said folding yet another T-shirt over his arm. "What's his name?" Arixa asked "Roxas, I think he goes to your school" He said absentmindedly. Arixa whirled around "Wait… Roxas Strife?" She asked incredulously. Axel nodded "You know him?" He asked. Arixa nodded "His mum is my Godmother!" She said excitedly. Axel laughed slightly "Wow small world huh?" He asked walking with the bluenette over to where Xianna was standing.

The bluenette excitedly relayed her and Axel's conversation to her friend "Woah… We know a lot of people he's connected to" She said whistling. "I know, it's like I was meant to meet him or something" Arixa said laughing. The trio walked up to the cash register laughing and talking about their families, their friends, and everything else in between.

"It was nice seeing you girls again, but I have to go… My shift starts in an hour" He said tapping his watch "Aww" the girls said in unison, pouting a little bit. "Oh! Before you go" Arixa said taking a pen from her purse. She grabbed the red head's hand and scrawled her mobile number on the back of it. "Text me later?" She asked. Axel nodded "Of course" He said writing his number on her hand in return "Same to you" He said winking. The girls waved goodbye as Axel got into his car and drove away "You know, I think he likes you a little bit" Xianna teased "Oh shut up, there's no way a guy like _him _could like a girl like me" she said laughing.

o.O.o

The girls dumped their bags full of clothes on their beds and started to hang things up. "I'm serious Rix, he seems totally into you" Xianna said folding up her new vest "He's just being friendly" Arixa defended throwing a pillow at her friend "Hey!" she said, ducking from the projectile "Look all I'm saying is that maybe you should call him and ask him out" This statement was followed by a bewildered look from Arixa "Yesterday you scolded me for so much as thinking about him, let alone asking him out on a _date_!" she cried. Xianna laughed sheepishly "Well I didn't know him that well yesterday" she defended. The bluenette shook her head "You're crazy" She said dismissing the conversation. "I know that's one of the things you love about me" She said smiling. The two girls spent the evening arguing back and forth about whether or not Axel was okay to date. Finally Arixa told Xianna that she couldn't take it any more and went to bed. But what Xianna didn't know was that Arixa was just trying to hide her blush.


	4. Surprise!

Chapter Three

Surprise

Arixa sat on the park bench and stared at the blue phone in her hands that seemed to be taunting her. Xianna had been bringing up Axel at ever chance she got. She would point at someone with red hair or someone who had the same car as him trying to get a reaction out of the bluenette. Normally this wouldn't faze Arixa but the one thing that kept tugging at her mind was the fact that most of the attempts _had _triggered a reaction of some kind. The bluenette caught herself blushing whenever he texted her or whenever she thought of his cute sideways smile. _"Stop it Rix" _she chastised internally _"You barley know this guy…" _she thought, but the fact was that Arixa knew almost everything about him. Over the text messages and the run in at the clothing store it was as if she and Axel had been friends for years.

She sighed deeply and stuffed her phone into her coat pocket _"I just need to sit down, have a cup of tea and straighten my thoughts out" _she decided. She got off the bench and headed towards Sunset Hill; a small café in Market Street that, in Arixa's opinion, made the best tea and cookies. A smile tugged at her lips when she though of settling down into one of the comfy chairs sipping tea and reading her favourite book.

The café had once been secluded from the bookstore that it stood next to but, due to one complaining customer, the wall between the two shops had been knocked down so that customers could read and dine at the same time. Arixa walked through the dark green door of the café heading towards the cash register "Hello, how may I be of service to you today?" A bouncy blonde asked her. "Hey can I have a large tea please?" She asked fishing two dollars from her pocket "Sure… uhm do you mind me asking what your name is?" The cashier asked. Arixa gave him a puzzled look "May I ask why?" She countered. The blonde smiled "Oh, sorry you probably think I'm a stalker or something!" He said blushing a bit "It's nothing like that it's just my friend's always talking about this girl and you fit her description." He explained.

Arixa's eyes widened _"No… It couldn't be" _She thought to herself "My name's Arixa" She said "I knew it!" The blonde said victoriously "My name's Demyx" He said smiling "Nice to finally meet you" He said shaking her hand. Arixa laughed, she liked this Demyx character "I'll get you your tea in a minute first I wanna tell Axel you're here" He said rushing into the back room. Arixa's heart started pounding at the mention of Axel's name. She caught her breathe as he walked through the door dressed in his uniform; his spikes pulled back into a messy ponytail "Well what do you know, Dem I owe you an apology" Axel yelled back into the storage room "Hey Axel, I didn't know you worked here" Arixa said smirking "Yeah this is my other job, I only volunteer at the fire station" He said scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. "So what brings you here?" He asked. "I wanted a cup of tea and I was too lazy to go home and make myself some" She joked. Axel laughed "Well then your highness is there anything else you would like?" He said bowing deeply. Arixa grasped her ribs laughing hard "Hahahaha, n-no thanks" She said breathing heavily. "Hey I get off in about ten minutes, wanna head into town?" He asked. Arixa smiled and nodded "I'd like that"

o.O.o

The pair walked into Market Street chatting and joking with each other about work and school "Wow you go to Radiant Garden College?" Arixa asked taking a small sip of her tea "Yeah it's a good school, lots of nice people and awesome teachers" he explained. Arixa nodded "What do you wanna do when you leave school?" She asked. The red head smiled "I wanna be a special effects man for movies" He said proudly. "That's really awesome" The bluenette said. She looped her arm through Axel's as they entered the more crowded part of town. "What do you wanna do?" He asked weaving his way through the crowds of people. "I want to be an illustrator for books" She said bumping into someone. The two friends wiggled out of the crowd and were soon on their way back to the boarding school. "You should show me some of your drawings" He said walking her up to the front doors of the school. Arixa nodded "You wanna come in?" She asked sheepishly. Axel smiled sadly "I wish I could Rix, but I have to get back to work" He said sighing "I'll pop in after though" He said noticing Arixa's sad expression "Okay cool" she said perking up instantly.

Arixa smiled at him warmly completely unprepared for what was coming next "I uhm… I know we haven't been friends that long but would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" He asked blushing a bit. Arixa stood motionless for a few seconds "Are you… asking me out?" She asked incredulously. Axel nodded "It's fine If you don't want to I mean, heh, you just met me and…" She cut him off "I'd love to" She smiled up at him warmly "Really? Great, uhm how's Friday?" He asked. Arixa nodded "Friday sounds great" she approved. Axel exhaled deeply "Wow I expected you to turn me down flat" He admitted "What? Why?" She asked laughing slightly. "Because, you just met me and to be honest you're way out of my league." Arixa couldn't help herself, she let out the girliest giggle that had ever escaped her lips then blushed madly "Axel you're twenty one, you have a Masters in Pyrotechnics, you're funny, smart and amazingly good looking and…" It was Axel's turn to cut her off "And you're all of those things and more" He said pecking her on the cheek and turning to leave for work.

Arixa stumbled into her room with one hand on her cheek and the other holding onto the door handle for balance "Oh my god, Rix are you okay?" Xianna shrieked, running to her friend. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." She said letting go of the door and closing it softly before sitting down on the folding couch in their room. "What happened?" her friend asked giving her some hot chocolate. "I have a date on Friday"


	5. One Crazy Asshole

Chapter Four

One crazy ass hole

The alarm came all too soon for Arixa and Xianna. It was almost as if it was saying "Hey! Wake up, your freedom is over!" Arixa rolled over onto her side and smacked the snooze button on their shared clock. "C'mon you purple haired lump, get up" She drawled at her best friend. This statement was given a groan and then ignored completely. The bluenette shuffled to her closet and pulled out a pair of old, faded, ripped jeans and a black and blue striped shirt.

As she hopped on one foot trying to put her sock on there was the sound of a phone ringing "I believe that's your phone" Xianna said pulling on a pair of silver boots. Arixa gave her sock one last tug and dove onto her bed, grabbing the phone in midflight "Hello?" She asked landing onto the soft mattress _"Hey, it's Axel" _The bluenette blushed "Oh hi, what're you up to?" she said tucking her phone between her shoulder and her ear and pulling on her converse _"Not much I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the café today after class?"_ He asked. Arixa smiled "Sure, as long as it's not because I'm in trouble" She joked. She heard Axel stifle a laugh on the other end of the phone _"No you're not in trouble Rix, see you at five?"_ he asked "Yeah see you later" she plucked her phone from its perch and ended the call "Who was that?" Xianna asked slinging her back pack over her shoulder. Arixa smiled "It was Axel" She replied, picking up her own bag. Xianna giggled "I thought so" she remarked. The bluenette gave her a puzzled look "Why?" She asked opening the door. "Because you were blushing like crazy" Xianna laughed. Arixa shook her head and walked through the door followed by her friend who was now teasing her relentlessly. This was going to be a long day.

As the bell signalled the end of third period Arixa and Xianna made there way back to their room to grab money for lunch "Hey guys!" They were stopped by someone calling them. The two girls turned around to see Yuffie and Riku walking towards them. "Hey guys" Arixa greeted giving them both a hug "Where are you guys headed for lunch?" Riku asked. Xianna smirked "We are going to Sunset Hill" She proclaimed looping her arms through Yuffie's. "Awesome! I love their cupcakes" the brunette said happily.

Arixa glared daggers at her friend "You would" she hissed playfully. Riku laughed "What's up with you?" He asked looping his arm through the bluenette's. She smiled at her friend "You'll see when we get there" She said waiting outside the room for Xianna and her money. "So Xi tells me you have a date on Saturday?" Yuffie asked. Arixa groaned "Does she ever keep her mouth shut?" Riku laughed loudly "Apparently not, so who's this date with?" He asked. Arixa smiled weakly "His name's Axel…" She said blushing "does he go here?" Yuffie inquired. Arixa shook her head and chewed on her bottom lip "He's uhm…" Xianna burst through the door and cut her off "He goes to Radiant Garden College" She beamed happily pulling the rest of the group off to the café.

o.O.o

Arixa was pelted with questions from Yuffie from the moment Xianna had stepped through that door until they all sat down in the café. "So when did you meet him?" She asked resting her chin on her hands "Thursday, when Xi and I got to the school" She replied shedding her coat. Yuffie nodded "What does he look like?" She asked her smile widening "Well if you help me carry the drinks, I'll show you" Arixa said laughing. She and Yuffie walked up to the cash register together then Yuffie gasped "Does he _work _here?" She shrieked. Arixa clapped her hand over Yuffie's mouth "You are, swear to God, the loudest girl I know" She hissed. The brunette laughed "Sorry" She said smiling sweetly.

"Are you addicted to tea or something?" A familiar voice came from behind the counter. Arixa smirked and looked up at Axel "Well I don't come here to see you every day" She bantered. The red head pouted "Ouch…" He sniffled. Arixa laughed "You gonna take our orders or what?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Axel shook his head and smirked "Alright, what do you want?" he asked. "One large green tea, one large black coffee, a medium frappucino and… Yuffie?" She asked turning to her friend. She gave her a puzzled look "Hey!" She said waving her hand in front of her friend's eyes which were glued to Axel "Huh… oh uhm just a small hot chocolate and a cupcake please" She said blushing. Axel laughed "Is that everything?" He asked. Arixa nodded "Thanks Ax" She said returning to the table with Yuffie in tow.

As Arixa sat down a statement was thrown at her "he is so HOT!" Yuffie blurted. The bluenette's head whipped up from the table "Excuse me?" She asked. Yuffie smirked "Axel is really attractive" She said in a much quieter voice. Arixa laughed "Yeah I know" she admitted. "So which one's Axel?" Riku asked craning his body to look at the register "He's the one with the spiky red hair" Arixa pointed out. Riku nodded "I see… I have no opinion yet, I haven't met him" the silverette said shrugging. Yuffie's mouth dropped "How can you not think he's hot?" She asked. Riku laughed "Because I don't look at guys like that" He said getting up. "You coming?" He asked offering Arixa hid hand "Where?" She asked. "To get our drinks…?" He half asked. Arixa smiled sheepishly "Heh, yeah okay" She said getting up.

The pair walked over to the pick up counter and waited for their drinks "Here you go" Axel said handing the purchases to Riku "Thanks, and by the way" he started. Axel looked up "Yeah?" he asked "She's one of my best friends, you break her heart, and I'll break your neck" Riku said smiling sweetly. "Don't worry you won't have to do any neck breaking" Axel said throwing his hands up in surrender. "The name's Riku by the way" The silverette said nodding "Axel, nice to meet you" The red head replied. Arixa shook her head "Go sit down Riku, I'll be right there" She told her friend. "Hey he's not an ex by chance is he?" Axel whispered looking slightly concerned. Arixa laughed "Don't worry he's just a friend" She smiled at him before sitting down at the table with her friends.

"You are one crazy ass hole, you know that?" she asked Riku and sitting down beside him. The silverette laughed "What? Since your Dad isn't here it's my job to intimidate the boyfriend" He said taking a sip of his coffee. Xianna smirked "You didn't seem to protest to Riku calling Axel your boyfriend" she pointed out. Arixa rolled her eyes "You didn't give me time to" She snapped. The group finished up their lunches and headed back to school "See you at five Rix" Axel called as they were leaving "Yep, don't be late" She joked waving back to him.


	6. Bonding Time

Chapter Five

Bonding Time

Arixa hurried towards the café trying to keep her face out of the wind with little to no success. She pushed the door open to the shop to find Axel turning out all the lights and grabbing his coat and bag "You ready?" He asked slinging his bag over his shoulder. Arixa nodded "Great, shall we then?" He asked. Arixa laughed "We shall" she looped her arm through Axel's and headed out the door with him. After he had locked the café's door they headed down the street to an apartment complex. "Do you like sushi?" Axel asked out of the blue "I love sushi" The bluenette replied. Axel smiled "Good because that's what we're having for dinner" He admitted. Arixa smiled and laced her gloved fingers through Axel's relishing the warmth on her cold hand. "I can't believe we met four days ago" She said stuffing her other hand in her pocket. "It feels like I've known you my whole life, I mean you've just turned out to be such a great friend" Axel said blushing "Look if I'm going too fast with this whole date thing just tell me, I won't be mad" he said sighing "If you were going too fast I would've told you already" Arixa pointed out "alright well here we are"

Axel led Arixa into the apartment building and up to his room "Home sweet home" He said opening the door for her. Arixa drank in the humble looking décor of the apartment "It's, cozy" She decided. Axel smiled "Thanks. You want a drink?" He asked walking over to the fridge "I'd like some water if that's okay?" She asked in return "oh sorry we're on water rations you can't have any" He joked. Arixa giggled "Ha-ha you're very funny" She drawled. The red head smirked and tossed her a bottle of water "Just throw your coat and stuff in the closet" he motioned to the sliding door by the entrance to the apartment. She nodded and did as Axel had instructed "So, what do you wanna do?" he asked plopping onto the couch. Arixa shrugged "I have some drawing to catch up on but that can wait…" She said sitting next to him "I wanna see" He said bouncing up and down like a four year old on Christmas "Alright, alright" She laughed getting up from the couch and dragging her bag over. She rummaged through it and pulled out her sketch book.

Axel snatched the sketch book from the bluenette's hands and opened the front page. "Hey this guy looks familiar" He said holding the sketch up "It's Sora, Roxas' twin brother" Arixa explained. "Oh, yeah I remember him now" The red head acknowledged. He flipped to the next page. "I have abs like this" He boasted motioning to an anatomy sketch. Arixa giggled "Sure you do Ax" she said playfully shoving him. Axel had a smart alec remark to pretty much every sketch in Arixa's little black book. "So? What do you think?" She asked retrieving her book. Axel put his hand on her shoulder "You are, without a doubt, one of _the _best artists I've ever met" he said. The bluenette hugged him tightly "Thank you" she said happily. Axel sighed "This is nice" He said smiling. Arixa giggled "Wanna make that sushi now?" She asked breaking the hug. The red head nodded "Sure" he said.

The pair stood up and got the ingredients out of their various homes and put them all on the counter top. Arixa washed her hands in the sink while Axel poured sauces into bowls to be mixed. "Are you ready?" Arixa asked, poised over the fillet of tuna "Oh I was born ready baby" Axel said smirking. The bluenette laughed and started to dice the fish into tiny cubes while Axel prepared the rice. After much rice throwing and really corny seafood jokes their dinner was finally ready to eat. "It looks awesome" Arixa said setting two places on the table. Axel nodded "We make a good team" He pointed out. The pair sat down across from each other and enjoyed their meal.

"So how long have you wanted to be an illustrator?" Axel asked between mouthfuls. Arixa thought while she chewed on her California roll "Uhm about three years" she answered. Axel whistled "So you've had it in your head since you started high school?" He asked incredulously. The bluenette nodded "Yeah pretty much" she said smiling. Axel nodded "You done?" He asked motioning towards her plate "Yeah thanks" she said handing him her plate. She got up and filled up the sink with water "You don't have to do that" Axel said laughing. "But I want to" Arixa pouted. The red head shook his head "Okay if you're that excited about doing dishes go ahead" He joked. The bluenette smiled up at Axel "Thanks" She said. Axel gave her a puzzled look "For what?" He asked. "For everything" She clarified. The red head smiled back "you're welcome"


End file.
